La Pócima de Urahara
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Urahara busca conquistar a Yoruichi y para ello crea una pócima especial, que sucederá cuando esta caiga en las manos equivocadas?


La pócima de Urahara.

Urahara Kisuke tal vez uno de los mas increíbles Shinigami, había estado trabajando en un proyecto privado, al parecer Urahara intentaba conquistar por completo a Yoruichi, pero con sus intentos no había logrado nada, por ello se empleo en fondo buscando crear una pócima con la cual cualquier mujer viera lo que más deseaba en el. O mejor dicho al primer hombre que viera.

Ufff me llevo mucho pero por fin lo conseguí, sera mejor que vaya por algo de beber y para evitar cualquier tipo de sospechas lo he hecho parecer un perfume-Urahara se sentía orgulloso de su creación.

Mientras tanto Tessai atendía a la Teniente de la 13° división, Kuchiki Rukia.

Kuchiki-san disculpe pero no pudimos conseguir la fragancia que nos pidió...-

Mmmm me estás diciendo que en asuntos Shinigami, me consiguen cualquier cosa y en asuntos humanos, como conseguirme un perfume europeo fallan sin remedio?-Rukia estaba algo molesta, ya que Urahara no le había conseguido el perfume que tanto quería.

Lo siento mucho, pero mmm espere creo que vi al jefe con una botella de alguna fragancia, si está de acuerdo puedo darle una muestra y ya usted me dirá si se lo lleva o no?-

Okay solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer-

Fue ahí cuando Tessai entro a la habitación de Urahara y tomo el frasco del "Perfume".

Mire es este-Tessai le extendió la mano a Rukia para que oliera el perfume-

Mmmmm huele bastante bien, okay me lo llevo-Rukia había comprado el "Perfume".

Luego de que Rukia se fuera, Tessai envió a Ururu a la tienda, para que comprara otro perfume y así Urahara no se diera cuenta, lo cual sucedió ya que Ururu tuvo la suerte de encontrar un perfume idéntico en todo aspecto.

Bueno, ahora solo queda probarlo-Decía Urahara mientras entraba en su habitacion-segun mis datos en un humano hace efecto después de 10 minutos de haber estado expuesto y en un shinigami serian 30 minutos-

Mientras tanto Rukia había llegado al instituto de Karakura y como era su costumbre se había quedado de ver con Inoue.

Kuchiki-san! por aquí!-Gritaba Orihime la cual estaba acompañada por las demás chicas.

Orihime, hola mira no consiguieron el perfume que quería, pero este no está nada mal-

Rukia-chan!-

Ehhh?-

Rangiku-san?-

Inope...hola...-

Rangiku-san que estás haciendo aquí?-

Bueno es una larga historia, pero para resumirla, el salón donde la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, está en reparaciones y no habiendo otro lugar, se me ocurrió que hiciéramos la reunión aquí en Karakura!-

En ese momento poco a poco fueron entrando al salón los demás miembros de la Asociación y las demás mujeres Shinigami conocidas.

Rukia-chan que es lo que tienes ahí?-

Bueno es un perfume que compre, mira ponte un poco huele delicioso!-

Y así poco a poco todas las mujeres del salón empezaron a ponerse un poco del "Perfume".

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí.

Ichigo!-Keigo había recibido el típico golpe por parte del pelinaranja.

Oye Ichigo enserio vas a ir a clases?-

De qué rayos hablas Mizuiro?-

Acaso olvidaste que nuestra escuela tiene la tradición de que el 3° miércoles de Noviembre celebramos el día Shonen?-

Por esa tontería? por si lo olvidaste Keigo, yo jamás he participado en esa tradición-Ichigo había fruncido su ceño-ustedes junto con el resto de los chicos del instituto son los que siempre faltan este día-

Bueno, en eso tienes razón Ichigo, lo había olvidado, vamos Asano, Takahira y Moete nos están esperando en la estación!-

Okay, adiós Ichigo nos vemos mañana!-

Hasta mañana Ichigo!-

Mizuiro y Keigo se habían ido e Ichigo opto por seguir su camino hacia el Instituto.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara.

Rayos, olvide que debido a que use algunas bases de Kido, en el momento en que empieza a surtir efecto la pócima, la mujer desprende un aroma el cual nos permite ver lo que ella desea en nosotros, o mejor dicho como nos está viendo al momento de que la pócima está surtiendo efecto-Urahara comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente debía usar su pócima o empezar desde cero y crear una versión mejorada-okay lo decidí se que me tarde, pero lo mejor sera crear una mejor versión-

Volviendo a la entrada del Instituto.

Mmmm al ser el unico hombre aquí me doy cuenta, que al no estar los demás chicos, esto está muy callado-

"Incluso el idiota de Uryu no viene a clases hoy, además Chad tampoco viene este día, en realidad soy el unico hombre aquí?" Pensó Ichigo mientras entraba al Instituto. Pero justo cuando iba entrando al edificio sintió algo extraño, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no era el Reiatsu de algún Shinigami, Hollow, Arrancar, Vizard, Quincy etc.

"Eso fue raro, jamás había sentido algo así"

En ese momento Ichigo entro al salón donde solo se encontraba una chica, la cual era nada más y nada menos que su compañera Michiru Ogawa.

"Que raro, porque solo estará ella aquí?"

Ichigo estaba a punto de sentarse cuando tropezó lo cual causo que Michiru se le quedara viendo.

"Rayos por poco y me golpeo en la cara"

Pero en ese momento Ichigo sintió como algo o alguien lo miraba, el decidió solo quedarse en su asiento hasta que comenzara la clase.

"Ahora que recuerdo, este día no hay mucho movimiento"

Hola...Ichigo...-

Emmm...hola-Ichigo había respondido pero fue que tras unos ligeros segundos se dio cuenta de quien lo había saludado-Michiru?-

Me...preguntaba...si...trajiste algo...para el almuerzo...-

Ehhh...perdón..?-

Porque bueno...yo...te prepare este almuerzo..-

Michiru estaba completamente roja y claramente era una chica enamorada.

Un qué?-

Hay...Ichigo...no sabes cómo me encanta como me sonríes..-

Como qué?-

En ese momento Ichigo se miro y se perchado que estaba sonriendo, algo que el rara vez hacia.

"Por que rayos estoy sonriendo? porque no puedo dejar de sonreír?"

Ichigo...yo...la...verdad...quería...decirte...que ...tu...me...gustas...mucho...y...que...estoy enamorada de ti..-

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, como es que Michiru la chica más penosa del grupo y la mas callada estuviera enamorada de él, esto tenía que ser un sueño o peor aun una pesadilla.

Me halagas jejeje pero recordé que debo ir a la enfermería-En ese momento Ichigo salió lo mas rápido del salón.

En ese momento mientras caminaba para aclarar su mente, una persona lo llamo.

Al fin apareces!-

Ehhh?-

Kurosaki por que sigues aquí hoy es el día de la competencia y además prometiste que si ganábamos me llevarías a cenar!-

Ehhhh?-

Esta chica no era otra más que Ryo Kunieda, la misma Ryo Kunieda que había perseguido a Kon.

De qué rayos hablas?-

Ohhh mi amor vaya que te gusta hacer bromas, si no fuera por tus grandes músculos, créeme que no soportaría tus bromas-Ryo había dicho esto al igual que Michiru como una chica completamente enamorada.

Mis qué?-

En ese momento Ichigo noto que ahora estaba bastante musculoso, lo cual para él era muy muy extraño.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Urahara.

Vaya creo que hacer que la pócima también modificara las memorias no fue tan buena idea, aunque eso sí, saldrían historias bastante interesantes, bueno que más da, eso fue en la vieja versión, la cual jamás fue usada jajajaja-

Volviendo al Instituto.

Porque estoy así?-Ichigo salió corriendo dejando a Ryo metida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad.

De qué rayos se trata esto? primero mi sonrisa eterna con Ogawa-san y ahora musculatura aumentada con Kunieda-san?-

Hola Guapo!-

En ese momento alguien había abrazado a Ichigo, esta ocasión se trataba de su compañera de clases Mahana Natsui. La misma Mahana Natsui que le pregunto a Rukia si le gustaba Ichigo.

Natsui-san...porque me dices así?-

Ohhh lo olvide, prefieres que te llame Chico malo no es cierto?-

Chico qué?-Ichigo temía hacerlo pero se miro y noto que su uniforme había desaparecido, en cambio portaba un uniforme típico japonés, al más estilo de un delincuente juvenil y en su mano una katana de madera-Que demonios?-

Ichigo nuevamente estaba que no podía entender su situación, que rayos estaba pasando, sin más decidió salir huyendo de la escena.

Maldición que rayos está pasando?-

Ichigo!-

"Ohh no, no de nuevo por favor"

Ichigo! que no me oyes?-

Tatsuki!-

Que te sucede Ichigo?-

Nada lo siento, pasaron algunas cosas extrañas-

Ya veo, oye por que llegas hasta ahora, se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar al dojo!-

Si tienes razón...emmm...Tatsuki...que dijiste?-

Hay...Ichigo...acaso olvidaste que nos metimos como pareja para practicar de nuevo en el dojo donde nos conocimos...-Tatsuki también tenía la misma mirada que las demás.

Estas jugando verdad?-Ichigo se resistió pero termino viéndose y notando que ahora llevaba el mismo traje con el que asistía al dojo a entrenar de pequeño.

Maldita sea!-Ichigo había salido nuevamente corriendo.

A donde sea que iba las chicas lo miraban igual y cada una le daba una apariencia diferente.

QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!-

Ichigo se sentía en aprietos, el hecho era que algo estaba afectando a todas las chicas del Instituto, la pregunta era qué?

Ichigo se estaba cansando de correr y correr, así que decidió transformarse en Shinigami así no habría forma de que lo volvieran a molestar.

Sera mejor que descanse en algún lugar-

Ichigo había entrado a un salón que él pensaba estaba vacío.

Sera mejor que me relaje.

Buenos días Kurosaki-taicho...-

Buenos días...emmm?-

Hoy no hay ninguna misión capitán-

Perdona...pero como me llamaste?-

Capitán...de que habla...lo llame como debe ser Kurosaki Ichigo el capitán de la 5° división-

De la que?-

En ese momento Ichigo se miro y se noto usando el Haori de capitán y unas inconfundibles gafas gruesas.

Capitán se que está mal visto pero la verdad es que yo-

Maldición!-Ichigo salió corriendo del salón rápidamente.

"Es una broma verdad? esa cosa también afecta Shinigami, y a todo esto que estaba haciendo aquí la teniente de la 5° división?"

Kurosaki-sama! lléveme con usted no me deje aquí?-

Ehhh?-

Esta ocasión Ichigo tenía una apariencia un tanto peculiar, tenía la piel morena y orejas como del tipo gatuno.

Ahhhh!-

Al correr por el corredor casi cae por las escaleras, pero fue detenido por una persona.

Con cuidado Kurosaki Ichigo casi te caes-

Gracias-

No te preocupes...después de todo...te debemos mucho...te llevare a la enfermería...ahí Unohana-taicho te atenderá...-

Ichigo era escoltado por Isane y al llegar Unohana lo curo pero era obvio que las dos lo veían igual que todas las demás, lo que causo que Ichigo escapara a la primera oportunidad.

Maldición...qué rayos está causando esta locura?-

Taicho! ahí está por qué tiene que escaparse es que le gusta tanto beber sake y holgazanear?-

Ichigo ahora tenía la apariencia de un capitán solo que con un Haori rosado y un sombrero de paja.

RAYOS!-

Ichi! vamos a jugar!-

Ichigo ahora tenía el pelo más picudo y además llevaba un parche en el ojo.

POR DIOS!-

Capitán! yo soy su creación así que usted puede darme las órdenes que quiera!-

Esta ocasión Ichigo tenía la cara azul y por alguna extraña razón llevaba la ropa Quincy de Uryu.

DENME UN RESPIRO!-

Capitán, beba su leche, o seguirá igual de enano!-

Esta ocasión Ichigo solo había encogido.

DIOS MIO!-

Capitán por favor vuelva a su habitación-

Esta ocasión Ichigo tenía el cabello blanco y por alguna razón tosía a cada rato.

Ichigo ya no sabía qué hacer y decidió regresar a su cuerpo y luego había caído dormido en el techo del Instituto, cuando al despertar.

Ehmm? qué rayos porque estoy atado?-

Ohhh mi bello príncipe-

Honsho?-

Ohhh mi hermoso y bello príncipe por fin despiertas-

Déjame en paz!-

Tu sabes que me encantas, tú y tus bellas hijas!-

Mis bellas qué?-

Ichigo miro su cuerpo y sucedió lo más horrible.

POR QUE RAYOS TENGO SENOS DE MUJER! Y POR QUE SON AUN MÁS GRANDES QUE LOS DE INOUE!-

Ichigo estaba aterrado ante esta nueva apariencia y solo podía gritar.

DIOS MIO PORFAVOR YA TERMINA CON ESTA TORTURA!-

En ese momento alguien apareció.

Bakudo # 1! SAI!-

Rukia! ohhh no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!-

Andando Ichigo-

Rukia había salvado a Ichigo y ambos se dirigían para la salida del instituto.

Kurosaki-kun! cómo pudiste?-

Inoue?-

Quítate de aquí Inoue! Ichigo es mi novio!-

Tú qué?-Ichigo estaba perplejo.

Estas mal Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun es mi novio desde hace 2 años!-

En ese momento Ichigo comenzó a ser jalado de los brazos por ambas chicas.

Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san!-

Una voz se oía a lo lejos.

Ahhh ahí estas Kuchiki-san!-

Urahara-san?-Digo Ichigo.

Hola Kurosaki-san-

Urahara-san que sucede?-

Vengo a decirte que Tessai no te dio un perfume, el te dio un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando.

Perfume?-Digo Ichigo.

Perdone Urahara-san pero me termine toda la botella, le di un poco a Rangiku-san y a las chicas y termino siendo usado por todas las chicas del instituto.

Al parecer cuando las chicas entraban en contacto con otro hombre además de Ichigo, se iba el efecto.

Ohhh ya veo-

Espera un segundo!-

Kurosaki-san?-

Entonces esa cosa es tuya Urahara?-

Si! es mi poderosa pócima, aunque la verdad es que es una versión fallida, aquí tengo la versión mejorada y perfeccionada-Urahara mostraba su frasco con la nueva versión.

Mmm...ya...veo...-Ichigo ya no era sostenido por las chicas-Ban...kai!-

Kurosaki-san?-

Así que todo...todo...todo...-Ichigo se había puesto su máscara hollow-fue tu culpa-

Kurosaki-san?-

Getsuga-

Kurosaki-san no estarás pensando...-

TENSHO!-

Fue en ese momento que el Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo había destrozado por completo el frasco de Urahara y con ello su pócima.

Mi pócima!-

Y eso no es todo Urahara-san, más vale que corras! porque! TE VOY A MANDAR AL INFIERNO!-

Urahara había salido huyendo, mientras un furioso Ichigo lo perseguía, mientras tanto en el instituto todo había vuelto a la normalidad tanto humanos como shinigami no recordaban nada de lo que había sucedido.

EPILOGO.

No solo ustedes fueron testigos del día de Ichigo, dos personas habían visto esto una y otra vez, solo burlándose del Ichigo y estos eran.

Jajajajaja ese rey no se esperaba eso!-

Ichigo...aun tienes mucho que aprender...-

Estos dos eran nada más y nada menos que...Hollow Ichigo y Zangetsu.

Regrésala Zangetsu! Esa parte es la mejor!-

Solo por que debo examinar y enseñarle a Ichigo como actuar en una situación así-

Fue así como ambos Hollow y Zanpakuto se divirtieron mirando una y otra vez el día de Ichigo.

FIN.


End file.
